A drink container or bottle typically has a neck centered on an axis and provided with a closure forming a passage running through the closure and having a valve. A valve body of the valve can block the passage in a first closed position and open it in a second open position. The valve body passes between the closed and open positions through an intermediate position in which it lets air into or out of, normally the latter, the container. This way the user can crack the valve to relieve pressure so that he or she is not sprayed by the liquid in the container.
The valve body in such a closure of a drink container normally has a valve body that extends diagonally to the direction of flow of the liquid exiting the container through the closure. In an intermediate position between the closed position and the opened position the container is vented in order to reduce gas pressure inside it, as mentioned above. With this system it is not immediately clear how to operate the valve, that is which way to turn the valve body to open or close it. In addition to this, the closure protrudes considerably out of the container neck.